Forever Together
by Magic Basher54986
Summary: What if the Mirror Of Twilight was destroyed and Midna was left in the Realm Of Light? Join her and Link on their quest to find a place to call home. *DISCONTINUED*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend Of Zelda: Twilight Princess.**

Chapter 1

"I... see you later," Midna said as she pushed her tear toward the Mirror Of Twilight. It fractured.

Link at the last second grabbed Midna's hand and pulled her from in from of the Mirror, her falling on top of him and he falling to the ground.

"Link? What did you do?" Midna asked as she watched the Mirror shatter into billions of tiny pieces.

"I don't want to loose you, Midna. I love you too damn much."

A hand landed on his shoulder and he looked up into the face of Zelda.

"Now we might have a war on our hands."

Link looked at Midna. She was looking at the Mirror's stand.

"I don't think there will be a war," Midna replied as she stood. She looked at Zelda.

"But won't your council try to retrieve you?" Zelda replied. She had a small frown on her face.

"No. M'Eltoc, the Council Elder, has been trying to get me to step down for quite some time."

Link got to his feet and looked at Midna.

"So you'll stay? You won't try to leave?"

Midna gave him her signature mischievous grin.

"No, my little wolf. I'm not going anywhere."

Link grinned.

"Midna?"

She looked over at Zelda.

"If you're staying, would you like to stay at the Castle?"

Midna looked over at Link before grabbing his hand.

"No. I've got some traveling to do with Link. It's time I see the Realm Of Light with my own eyes."

Midna then grabbed Zelda's hand and warped them to Castle Town.

"And now we must be going."

Zelda watched at Midna dragged Link to the gates.

As soon as Link had called Epona, he looked at Midna.

"So. You've got some traveling to do with me?"

Midna just grinned.

"Of course."

"Why? Why don't you stay in the Castle?"

"Because I'm going to spend my time with the one I love."

Link looked at Midna.

"Yes, Link, you."

Epona cantered up to Link and nudged his arm.

"Hey there, girl. Ready to finally head home?"

The mare just tossed her head as if to say yes.

"She's always been a smart horse," said Midna as Link climbed into the saddle.

"Come on, Midna."

She grasped his hand and he pulled her up behind him.

"Just wrap your arms around my middle."

She did and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Link, let's go home."

He smiled and turned Epona towards Ordon.

_Ordona Provence..._

"We're just about there, Midna."

She lifted her head and smiled.

"I hope I don't cause any problems with your village."

"I'm sure they'll love you. Just like me."

She kissed him on his cheek.

"Let's get home. And maybe I can get me some different clothes. Royal Twili attire is not going to do."

"I'm sure Uli can find something for you to wear. And I suggest you wear boots. You never know when you'll have to run."

Midna nodded.

As soon as his house came into view, several kids jumped out from behind a tree.

"Welcome back, Link."

Link grinned as he looked at the four before him.

"Malo, Colin, Beth, Talo, meet Midna."

Midna smiled and waved from behind Link.

"It's nice to meet you all."

"Hello, Link."

There, standing beside the gate to Ordon, was Ilia.

"Hey, Ilia. This is Midna. She's decided to move to Ordon."

Link helped Midna down before he dismounted himself.

Ilia ran over to Epona and rubbed her hand along the mare's neck.

"She's had a long journey," stated Ilia. "I'm gonna take her to Ordona Spring and give her a bath."

"That's fine, Ilia. I'll see you later," Link said as he walked toward Ordon with Midna at his side.

The walk to Ordon took only a couple minutes.

"I had forgotten how nice this place looked."

Link then turned to his right and started walking toward Rusl's house. He knocked as soon as he got there.

The door opened and Uli walked out with Rusl right behind her.

"Link! Welcome back!" Rusl said as he put a hand on Link's shoulder and pulled him in.

Uli turned to the Twili standing on her doorstep and smiled.

"Hello. I'm Midna."

"Welcome, Midna. Any friend of Link is a friend of ours."

Midna nodded and stepped into the house, the door closing behind her.

"Uli, you think you can get her some clothes?"

Uli looked Midna over and nodded.

"I'll be back quickly."

Uli walked out of the room.

As soon as the door closed, Rusl looked at Midna.

"It's an honor to finally meet the Twilight Princess."

"I'm just Midna. I gave up that title."

Rusl looked at Link, who nodded.

"Well, Midna, welcome to Ordon. How long are you planing on staying?"

Link put an arm around her waist and pulled her against him.

At this, Midna's face flashes crimson. But she looked at Link and smiled.

"I take it she's going to be here a while."

"As long as she want's."

"Wrong, Link," Midna replied. "As long as you're here."

Rusl was about to ask something else but at that moment, the door Uli had walked through opened and she walked out, several articals of clothing in her arms as well as a pair of shoes.

"I think that you men need to leave," Uli said as she handed the clothes to Midna.

Midna nodded to Link and looked at the clothes.

Link grabbed Rusl's arm and pulled him out of the house.

"How is she still here?" asked Rusl.

"You're probably going to try and kill me for what I'm about to say, but... I pulled her out from in front of the Mirror before it was to shatter. She was going to get rid of the only link between our two worlds and I couldn't allow that. I love her."

"Did you ever think that she needed to go home to the Twilight?"

Link shook his head.

"I didn't need to," he said. "She had been asked by her Council Elder to step down as Princess. I doubt she's going back. Or going to try."

The door opened and Midna, looking strange in Ordonian clothing, stepped out of the house.

"Midna. You look stunning."

She blushed before looking at Uli.

"Thank you, Miss Uli."

"Just call me Uli."

Link looked over the woman he loved.

Her hair was released from the clasp and crown and was softly brushing the fabric on her back. It went down close to her knees. Her shirt's sleeves ended at the elbow, showing some of the Twili marks on her arms. Her once bare feet were now covered in protective cloth.

"Link?"

He jolted.

"Sorry, Midna. What were you saying?"

"I was wondering where I'm gonna stay."

Link thought for a moment before shrugging his shoulders.

"Let's go talk to Mayor Bo. I'm sure he can come up with something."

Midna nodded and grasped Link's hand. They turned and left, heading toward the Mayor's home.

"I think she'll be fine."

"I'm sure she will. After all, she was the Princess of the Twilight Realm."

"That was the Princess of the Twilight Realm?" Uli asked as she stared after the orange haired woman.

Rusl nodded before looking at his wife.

"Just treat her like you just did. I have a feeling she's going to come to love this little village of our and put down some deep roots."

Uli's gaze was still on Midna.

"And I think I know who she's going to stay with."

Rusl chuckled as he turned his gaze back to Link and Midna.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

This is my first Twilight Princess story. How is it so far? Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend Of Zelda: Twilight Princess.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Midna woke up with sunlight in her eyes. When she did awake, she looked at her surroundings confused until she looked around and down at the couch below the loft. There, on the couch, was Link, snoring softly.

A smile played on Midna's lips as she watched Link sleeping.

"Hey, Link!"

Midna gave a startled scream and fell off the bed. Her scream was enough to wake up Link.

"Midna? What's wrong?"

"Link!"

"Oh. It's Fado."

Link got up and walked to his front door.

"Hey, Fado. Stop scaring Midna."

Fado looked at Link standing in the front door.

"My friend Midna arrived here yesterday and there wasn't a place to stay. She slept in my bed while I had the couch."

Midna walked to Link and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Midna, this is Fado, my boss. Fado, meet Midna."

"A pleasure."

Midna nodded and held Link's hand.

"You willin' to help out with the goats today?"

Link looked at Midna before nodding.

"I'm willing. But Midna might find herding boring."

Midna walked away and came back with her feet in her shoes.

"Let's go, Link. I want to see this ranch you work at."

She waited in the door as Link got ready for the day.

"Midna, I was wondering."

He looked around. Fado was nowhere in sight.

"Yes, Link?"

"I was wondering if you could teach me Twili magic. At least how to warp?"

"Later."

* * *

_Two hours later..._

Midna and Link were walking back, talking and laughing, when the postman ran up.

"MR. LINK!"

Link watched as the man ran up to him and produced a letter.

"I have a letter for you from Princess Zelda."

Link took the letter and the postman ran off the way he had come.

"What's it say?"

Link opened the letter and read it quickly.

"She wants us to come to the castle to talk about my 'selfish actions'. Also she says she has a quest for us."

"Selfish actions? You're not selfish."

"I am. I did pull you from in front of the Mirror before it shattered. I say my actions were selfish because I didn't want to loose you."

Midna shook her head as she herself read the letter.

"We need to be going," she said as she walked over to Epona.

"You going to change into your Twili clothes?"

"No. I'm just getting use to having real ones."

Link ran into his house and changed into his Hero clothes. He walked out adjusting the Master Sword and his Hylian Shield on his back.

"I'm ready," he said.

Midna was giving Epona a pat on her neck.

"Let's go, Link."

* * *

_Hyrule Castle..._

"Thanks for coming, Link."

Zelda looked at Midna and chuckled.

"You're really getting into being in the Realm of Light, huh, Midna?"

Midna nodded as she leaned against Link.

"I see you two are as close as ever."

Midna nodded.

"I'm just about to find a way back into the Twilight Realm."

Midna shook her head.

"I'm not going back. I'm staying here with Link."

Zelda watched as Midna wrapped her arms around Link. He did the same to her.

"I'm not letting her go."

Midna then placed a hand on Link's face and kissed him.

"I'm happy here," Midna said as soon as the kiss ended. "If I went back to the Twilight Realm, Link would not be able to see me and I would not be able to see him. I like that he did what he did."

"So there's no way I can talk you into going back to the Twilight?"

Midna shook her head and tightened her hold on Link.

"Not on your life."

Zelda sighed.

"Very well. Where are you going to stay?"

"With Link."

Zelda was about to say something when Link held up his hand.

"We've already talked that particular topic over. Just to set the record straight, I did propose."

Midna nodded.

Zelda was flabbergasted.

"You two want to get married?"

Midna and Link nodded together.

"We love each other too much to just say 'Let's be friends' and walk away. No, we're getting married," Link stated as he tightened his grip around Midna's waist.

"So when is it?"

"We're not sure yet. What quest did you have for us?"

Zelda shook her head.

"The quest was to get Midna back to the Twilight Realm. But seeing as you're here and I don't have anything more, would you both deliver this royal invoice to Prince Ralis?"

Midna took the invoice.

"Come, my wolf."

Link grinned and followed Midna out of the room.

"She thought you needed to go back to the Twilight Realm."

"I don't have to do anything I don't want to do. I'm still entitled to that right as a former princess."

"So are we going to warp there?"

"No. I'm in the mood for a long walk. And in case you've forgotten, there is that path at the head of Hyrule Field."

"Oh, yeah. I did forget."

They began their walk, heading out of Castle Town and across the field.

"This seems almost peaceful," Midna said as she looked around. "Usually there's some type of monster trying to do us in."

Link nodded as he placed a hand on the Master Sword's hilt.

"I know what you mean. It was nearly every other minute that we would get attacked."

Midna snuggled against his side.

"You're happy now that you don't have to go back."

Midna nodded.

Link wrapped his hand that wasn't holing the Master Sword around Midna's waist and pulled her even closer.

After a few seconds of looking around, Link let go of the Master Sword.

"I think we should camp for the night."

Link looked at Midna.

"I don't have any camping supplies."

Midna knocked her knuckles on Link's shield.

"Here's your pillow."

"But you'll have to use it as well."

"Nope. I'm looking at my pillow."

Link looked at the woman in his arms before he pulled both his shield and sword from his back and sat them down.

"I guess it's time we get to sleep, then," Link said as he put his hat, folded, between his head and shield. He then laid down.

"What are you waiting for, Midna?"

She smiled as she placed her head on his chest and both fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

* * *

**Here's the second Chapter! I hope I'm doing okay. Read and Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend Of Zelda: Twilight Princess.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Midna was the first to wake. The first rays of light were starting to tickle her eyes, causing her stir. She sat up and stretched, looking at the rising sun with a smile. She had never thought that she would enjoy the light so much. One look behind her and she was smiling even more.

There was Link, snoring softly.

With silent movements, she started practicing her magic.

At one of the small pops, as her shadow magic hit a rock, Link jerked awake.

"What's happening?" Link said as he jumped to his feet and drew the Master Sword. His head swung around looking for enemies.

Midna couldn't contain herself. She just burst out laughing.

Link then looked over at Midan.

"What were you doing?"

"Practicing."

Link sheathed his sword and sat down to watch.

"I think you might want to get back up," Midna said as she stood.

"Why?"

"If you're on the ground, I can't teach you any shadow magic."

Link got to his feet fast and in a mater of seconds, was learning everything needed to know to use shadow magic. This included level breathing, calm mind and concentration. After he passed her expectations, she started teaching him how to start a fire and so on. After he had several of these magic skills memorized, she started teaching how to warp.

"Now this is not like everything I just taught you. For you to warp to your destination, you need to keep that location in mind, keep your breathing level and never loose an ounce of concentration. You do and you could go anywhere."

Link nodded, paying rapt attention.

When she finished explaining, she created a portal above his head.

"Try warping to that portal."

He closed his eyes. His faced scrunched as he concentrated. At the last second, little black squares appeared around his body. But as soon as they were there, they disappeared.

"Very good first try. Just a little more practice and you just might have it."

Link smiled before he looked over at her.

"I think we should be going now," said after a few seconds. He picked up his shield and pulled it on. "After all, we don't want to keep the Zora King waiting."

Midna nodded as she looked at her pupil.

"There is just one question."

"Yes?"

"I noticed yesterday that your left foot wasn't black anymore. How is that?"

"Most Twili use shadow magic to cover themselves. The black is like a second skin."

Midna then pointed at the portal and it vanished.

"Could you teach me how to manipulate the shadows?"

After she told him the process, she was surprised to see him already moving shadows around on his hands.

She then watched as he moved a shadow up to his face and covered a small portion of it.

"I see you know how to manipulate shadows."

Link nodded.

They continued on their walk and finally came to the tunnel leading to Zora's Domain.

* * *

_Hyrule Castle...Three days later..._

"What took you so long?" Zelda asked as Midna walked into the room.

"Training."

Zelda noticed a sword on Midna's back.

"You've been training with a sword?"

Midna nodded.

"So where's Link?"

Link entered the room and Zelda gasped.

Link had removed his right arm from his tunic and placed a shadow on it in the shape of Twili symbols.

"Link?"

Link smiled his innocent smile.

"Hello, Princess Zelda."

"What happened to you?"

"I've been training with Midna. I've been teaching her swordplay while she's been teaching me shadow magic."

Zelda's eyes went wide.

"You've been doing what?!"

"Learning shadow magic," Link said, jerking back from Zelda's glare.

Midna drew her sword and looked at Zelda.

"He asked. And so did I. We will not be defenseless."

"Link was already the Hero of Light," Zelda said, sounding very disappointed. "Now he's tainted his name with shadow magic."

"I see," said Link, crossing his arms and looking down. "I see how it is." He looked at Midna. "I'll be at the edge of Castle Town when you're through, Midna."

And Zelda watched as Link vanished from the room.

"You taught him shadow magic?!"

Midna slowly sheathed her sword.

"As I said, we both trained. He wanted to be able to help out at a moment's notice. Be able to take care of the situation right then and there. And what does he get from you, the one person he hopes will understand? Distrust. Anger. Hatred." Midna walked a distance away. "We will both be there to help. Even if you dislike the fact that Link now knows how to use shadow magic."

And with those words, she walked over to the table in the center of the room and pulled a scroll from her pouch. Then she too warped to the edge of castle town.

"I see you made it here in one piece," Midna said as she walked over to Link. He was leaning against the stone wall.

"I had to double back from Snowpeak."

Midna gave him a small smile.

"At least you got it quicker than the first time."

Link shivered.

"Please don't remind me."

Midna laughed.

"Let's head home."

Link looked around and saw Epona grazing in a field. He whistled for her. As soon as she was over with Link, he patted the mare on her neck.

"Go on home. We'll meet you there."

Epona threw her head before turning and heading for Ordon.

"Shall we?" Link said.

"We shall," said Midna.

Then, with both concentrating on Ordona Spring, they both warped.

* * *

_Ordona Springs..._

Within seconds of leaving Castle Town, both Midna and Link appeared at the edge of the spring.

A scream rent the air.

Link quickly looked over his shoulder to find Ilia there.

"Ilia! I'm sorry. I didn't know you were here."

She slowly got over her shock after a few seconds.

"Link?"

He nodded and slowly walked over, holding out the hand that hand the Twili marks on it.

"It's just me, Ilia," Link reassured, giving the girl a warm smile.

She looked at his face.

"What happened?"

"Midna taught me a few tricks."

Ilia slowly placed a hand his.

"See? Nothing to fear."

"Attack!"

Link looked over his shoulder to see a monster attack.

With a protective shove, Link drew his Master Sword and held it in both hands. Since he had learned how to use shadow magic, he had put his shield away in his home.

As the monster was on him, he slashed his sword through the creature, cutting it clean through.

Ilia fainted.

"Great. Now I have to see Bo. He's sure to be upset."

Midna watched as Link slashed the Master Sword through the air to remove any traces of blood before placing it in the sheath.

Link then picked Ilia up and started walking.

"So how long has she had a crush on you?" Midna asked.

"You're not jealous, are you? Because you have nothing to worry about. I'm marrying you, Midna."

Midna let out a sigh of relief.

"You were worried that I would go for her?"

"You have known her longer."

"True. But she wasn't on my journey with me, helping me out every step of the way. Or giving me that push. Or the sarcastic comments."

Midna looked away, trying hard not to laugh or even smile.

"I know you are the only one for me, Midna. Not Ilia. Not even Zelda. You."

Midna blushed.

"Thank you, Link."

The walk to Ordon was a quick one. A soon as the village came into view, Link gave a sigh of relief.

"Just the way I left it."

"Link!" Mayor Bo yelled from his home.

"This is it."

Bo came bounding up the hill to Link.

"Ilia?"

"I startled her and then a monster attacked."

Bo looked at his face.

"What's wrong with your face? Looks like you took quite a beating."

Link shook his head.

"It's shadows. I'm Midna's student in shadow magic."

Bo recoiled.

"You're learning that demon art?"

Midna jumped back, her face looking like she just got slapped.

"Do you intend to do an of that stuff here?"

Midna and Link nodded.

"We'll need to if we have to get somewhere quickly," Link said.

Bo shook his head and grabbed Ilia from Link's arms.

"Shadow magic is not welcome here."

Link stood there for a few seconds before nodded.

"I guess this means goodbye, then."

Bo was shocked.

"Be sure to let Ilia know that she's to take care of Epona."

With those words, he turned around and walked out of Ordon.

"Good going, Mayor," Midna said. "That's two people that's practically betrayed him."

Midna then turned around and ran to catch up with Link, her sword's hilt nearly hitting her in the head.

* * *

**As always, read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend Of Zelda: Twilight Princess.**

* * *

Chapter 4

As soon as Link and Midna were out of the forest and in Hyrule field, they sat down on a fallen tree.

"What are we gonna do now?" Midna asked.

"How good are you at viewing the world?"

"What do you mean?"

"Can you see Ordon right now?"

"Yes."

"What is Ilia doing right now?"

Midna closed her eyes and the image of Ilia formed in her mind. She was sitting up in bed, arguing with her father, tears streaming down her face.

"It seems that your former mayor just told his daughter that he kicked us out."

Link nodded before standing.

"I'm up for a visit to an old friend."

"Who?"

"Ooccoo."

Midna turned to Link, a look of fear in her eyes.

"We're going to The Sky?"

Link nodded.

"At least we don't have to worry about the guy running the cannon attraction in the middle of Lake Hylia."

Midna thought for a moment.

"I guess that is a major up. That guy was creepy."

Link laughed but that soon died down when he heard the familiar hoof beats of Epona. Turning around, he saw Ilia riding in the saddle. She was caring a pack and Epona was labored down with some other equipment.

"Ilia? What are you doing here?" Link asked.

She looked at Link before she dismounted.

"I'm coming with you."

Midna and Link exchanged looks.

"Are you sure?" Midna asked.

Ilia nodded.

"I'm not staying behind. Especially when my father did something so stupid. Sure you can use shadow magic, but that doesn't mean that you should have been banished from Ordon."

Link looked towards Lake Hylia.

"What do you say we all took a trip?"

Ilia looked in the same direction as Link.

"Where are we going?"

"The Sky."

"Huh?"

"You'll just have to wait and see. Now unload Epona. Where we're going, she won't be able to come."

Ilia nodded and pulled her equipment from the saddle.

"Now, Epona, go to Hyrule Castle."

Link weaved a little shadow magic and in a mater of seconds, he was tying a note to Epona's saddle.

As soon as the note was secure, Epona took off at a full gallop.

Link lifted some of Ilia's bags and and held out his hand.

"If you're coming with us, then you need to hold on. Otherwise you'll be left behind."

Ilia grabbed Link's hand.

"Let's go, Midna."

With that, all three warped to Lake Hylia.

* * *

_Lake Hylia..._

"Here we are," Link said to Ilia. She had closed her eyes before grasping his hand.

She opened her eyes and stood in awe.

"Our little river has nothing on this place!" Ilia said with excitement.

"Come on," Midna said. "I want to get this next part over with."

Ilia looked at Link.

"We're going for a cannon of a ride."

Ilia followed Link over to what looked like a bird. Only it was made of steel.

"What is that?"

"Our ticket to The Sky."

Link pulled out one of his Clawshots and handed it to Midna.

"Head on up first. I'll bring Ilia up."

Midna grimly nodded and latched onto the cannon's fuse. In a mater of seconds, Both Link and Ilia watched as Midna few straight into the air. She was screaming!

"We're doing that?!"

"Yeah. If I could warp up to The Sky, I would."

Just then, a tingling sensation presented itself in the back of his mind.

"I just created a warp point over The Sky. I am not going for a Cannon Flight again!"

Link laughed.

"Looks like your prayer has been answered, Ilia. You're not the only one that doesn't like the idea. Midna hates flying with the cannon."

He held out his hand.

"Here we go again," Link said taking her hand.

Ilia closed here eyes again.

* * *

_The Sky..._

"Glad you could make it," Midna said standing next to a pool of water.

"Thanks for making that portal," Ilia said as she sat down on the ground.

"Hello?"

All three look towards the voice.

"Hey, Ooccoo. How have you been?"

"Hero?"

Link nodded.

The Oocca ran to Link and jumped.

"It's good to see you, too." Link said as he held Ooccoo up to look at. "You haven't changed a bit."

"You, on the other hand, have changed quite a lot."

Link set Ooccoo back down on the ground.

"So how have you been? Any problems up here?"

Ooccoo shook her head.

"We're doing great here. Nothing has bothered us since the dragon was destroyed. We are still glad you helped us."

Link shook his head.

"I was happy to do it, Ooccoo. I didn't want to see you're people in trouble."

Ooccoo looked around.

"Who are your companions?"

Link pulled Midna up against his right side and placed a hand on Ilia's shoulder.

"This here is Midna. You remember. She was an imp. No offense, love."

Midna glared at him.

"I hated being an imp. Try not to bring it up again."

Link nodded before patting Ilia on her shoulder.

"And this is Ilia. She's a native from my home village of Ordon."

Ooccoo was staring at Midna.

"Is something the matter?" Midna asked.

"You've changed quite a bit. Got taller, too."

Link laughed as Midna glared at Ooccoo with her crimson eyes.

"Shut up, wolf!"

Link stopped laughing at once.

"Good, wolf."

Link glared at her before looking at Ooccoo.

"We're planing on staying a few days. Is there any beds our size?"

Ooccoo shook her small head.

"I'm afraid that there isn't one. We don't even have pillows or blankets."

Link thought for a moment before turning to Midna with his eyes closed.

"As soon as we have a room, do it."

Ilia was looking confused.

"Are you sure? I thought you never wanted to do that again," Midna said. She knew he only did this as a last resort.

"Yes. I'm positive."

"Do what, exactly?"

"You'll find out here in a moment," Link said as he turned to Ooccoo. "Do you have a room, at least?"

Ooccoo nodded.

"Right this way."

As soon as they were in their room and Ooccoo had said goodnight, Link closed and locked the door.

"Now don't get freaked out by what you're about to see."

Link turned to Midna and closed his eyes tightly.

"This might sting, seeing as you haven't connected with this thing since after you took out Ganondorf."

"Just do it!"

Midna placed the Darkness Shard against Link's brow and Ilia watched as it slid into his head. Then he cried out in pain and fell to the ground and turned, almost instantly, into a wolf.

"He's a beast?"

Midna nodded.

"He's then on that save our two realms."

"Two realms?"

Midna nodded.

"I was the Princess of Twilight. But seeing as I can no longer go back, I'm going to live my life to the fullest with Link."

Ilia watched as Link laid down on the ground, his head resting on his front paws. Midna then sighed contentedly as she laid her head on his chest.

"Just as soft as I remember it, Link. Will you allow me to turn you into a wolf more often?"

Link just nodded his head then shook it.

"Yes then no?"

"He means that, yes, I can make him a wolf more often, but not too much. He still wants to spend time with me.

Ilia looked at Link.

"You two in love?"

Midna just rubbed her hand against Link's jaw.

* * *

**Here it is, Chapter 4. Read and Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend Of Zelda: Twilight Princess.**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

The next morning came to find Link fast asleep with both Ilia and Midna using him as a pillow. He had known when Ooccoo had said they didn't have pillows or blankets that he would be used as one.

Link was the first to wake up. He was, after all, the pillow. He could feel every movement Midna and Ilia made.

When he couldn't stand it anymore, he gave Midna a small nudge.

"Huh?" Midna said, her voice groggy from sleep. She looked at Link and smiled.

"Hello, my wolf."

Link placed his nose against Midna's.

Midna then looked around the room.

"How did you sleep?" she asked.

Link tilted his head.

Midna was confused for a moment before got his meaning.

"Oh. Sorry, Link." Turning to Ilia, Midna gently shook the young girl awake.

"What's going on?" Ilia mumbled.

"Link wants to get up."

"Then let him get up," Ilia said snuggling into Link's fur.

"He can't while you use him like a pillow."

Ilia's eyes flew open. She shot up.

"I'm so sorry, Link."

Link nodded and walked over to his sword. He nudged the blade from the sheath and pressed his nose to it. In a matter of seconds, he was human again, the Dark Shard falling to the ground.

"That's better."

Midna walked over and picked up the shard. After she had the shard put away, images flooded her mind. Zelda was running through her castle, looking over her shoulder, trying to get away from some unknown force.

The images shifted. Uli was doing the same in Ordon.

The images shifted yet again. Something was attacking Link's home, ripping through it like it was dry leaves.

"Midna?"

She opened her eyes. She was lying on the floor.

"Are you alright?"

"Zelda and Uli are in trouble."

Link got up and grabbed his gear.

"Then what are we waiting for? I'll help Zelda, you help Uli."

Midna nodded.

"What about me?"

"Do you mind waiting here? I'm sure Ooccoo would love some company."

"Did someone say my name?"

"Ooccoo, would you watch over Ilia for us?" Link asked, placing a hand on Ilia's shoulder.

"I would be honored."

"I'm not staying."

Link looked at Ilia.

"But you-"

"Don't finish that sentence," Ilia said as she got into a fighting stance. "Come on, Link. Let me show you what I've got."

Link pulled his sword out.

Ilia surprised Link and Midna by pulling out two seven inch daggers.

"I am not helpless," she said as she jumped forward. In a matter of minutes, she had Link pinned to the ground.

"I'm sure Link wasn't trying hard."

"Then you'd be wrong," Link said as Ilia slowly let removed her daggers. "I tried everything. She could have been the Hero of Light."

Ilia slowly got to her feet before putting her daggers away. She then held out a hand to help Link to his feet.

"And you won't take me down again?"

"I'm going, too. I'll help Midna with the crisis in Ordon."

Link looked at his love.

"That's fine," she said.

"Then let's go."

Midna nodded and in an instant, they were standing at the gates of Castle Town.

"The shard, Midna."

Midna pulled the shard out and jammed it into Link's head, reverting him back to a wolf.

"Go," Midna said as soon as he was a wolf.

Link turned and took off at a run toward the castle.

"Let's go, Ilia. We've got Link's house to search. And for some reason, Uli is in the same mess."

Ilia nodded as she whistled.

In a matter of seconds, Epona came running to the call.

"I have really got to have you or Link teach me that trick."

* * *

**Hyrule Castle...**

* * *

Link raced into the throne room to find Zelda on the floor.

Rushing to her side, he forced himself to return to human.

"Zelda!"

She looked up and there stood Link.

"Link! Get away!"

"Show yourself, coward!" Link snarled.

And the whole room when black...

* * *

Ordon Village...

* * *

Midna and Ilia both charged into Link's house, both having weapons raised.

"What are we looking for?" Ilia asked as he looked around the room.

"That would be me," a sinister voice said from the shadows.

"Dark Link," Midna said when she saw the person step into the light.

"Yes, my dear Midna."

"Link?"

"Dark Link, precious Ilia. I'm not the foolish farm boy that left this village."

"Midna?"

"Dark Link is our Link's evil side. So how did you come into being?"

"When he pulled the sword from the pedestal."

"But that was so long ago."

"I've been watching and waiting. My brothers are elsewhere."

"Brothers?"

"Yes. Two more Dark Link's. I'm sure my brother in Hyrule Castle is entertaining Link and Zelda."

Ilia gave a cry of rage and jumped at Dark Link. She pinned him to the floor in a matter of seconds.

"What matter of sorcery is this?" Dark Link asked from the floor.

"Midna, do you have any rope to tie this monster up?"

Midna grinned as she walked over, creating a long rope as she did.

* * *

Hyrule Castle...

* * *

Link dodged the sword coming at him from himself.

"What do you think, Link? Is this proof enough that you're not fit to fight anymore?"

Link snarled at his dark self.

He blocked with his sword in one hand and hit his shadow self with a shadow magic blast with the other.

"What?" Dark Link said as he staggered back.

"I'm not just a swordsman."

"Shadow magic?"

"Yeah," Link said with an evil grin. "Shadow magic."

He then slashed his sword against Dark Link's and knocked it from the dark copy's hands. After that, he punched the creature in the jaw.

"That ought to do it," Link said as Dark Link with down, knocked out cold.

Link then ran over to Zelda and helped her to her feet.

"I have to admit, shadow magic comes in handy."

"I tried telling you that."

Zelda nodded as Link lead her over to her throne.

"By your leave, I'll take this guy to the dungeon and then I have to go help Midna. She's in Ordon fighting another creature."

Zelda nodded and in a flash, Link was gone, along with the dark copy.

"This is not good," Zelda said to herself.

* * *

******Here you are, my loyal fans. Sorry for the long wait on updating. I've been busy with "Kim Possible's Biggest Problem Yet" and "A Shocking Truth". I'll try to keep updating on a regular basis. If I fail to update within the next two weeks, go ahead and PM me, reminding me. Till next time. Please review.**

******Talon Earthstone**


	6. Author's Note

******Author's Note:**

This is to let everyone know that Forever Together is not going to continue. If there is any that would like to take this story and continue working on it, break it down and start over, or just want me go delete it, let me know. But keep in mind that on April 18th, Forever Together will be going into the trashcan. I've lost all thoughts on how to make it a good story besides stripping it down and starting again from chapter 2. So if there is any that want to take this story and make it their own, PM me.

**Talon Earthstone**


End file.
